


Best Gift Ever

by VampireMoonGoddess



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accounting Student Baz, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety and Stress, Barista Simon, Baz is so stressed he neglects his hair care, Bottom Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Cuddling under the tree, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Frosty the Snowman dance party, Gift Giving, M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person - Baz, POV First Person - Simon, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Sour Cherry Scones (Simon Snow), Surprise package, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, Whipped cream incident, simon is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireMoonGoddess/pseuds/VampireMoonGoddess
Summary: Simon is worried about his boyfriend. Baz has hidden himself away as he frantically studies for an important exam. Simon decides he needs to intervene, providing daily study breaks of humour, snacks, and cuddling. When Simon promises him a celebration after the exam is finished, Baz wonders what is in store. Simon’s special gift turns out to be more than Baz could ever hope for — the best gift ever!
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61
Collections: Winter Holiday Collection 2020





	1. Baz Needs a Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coolcoolcool_nodoubt (OtherWorldsIveLivedIn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherWorldsIveLivedIn/gifts).



> Note: Simon and Baz are 18+ in this story.
> 
> I apologize if the formatting on this is crazy (or non-existent). I have no clue what I am doing!
> 
> Dearest Dem - This is for you. I am sorry you have the misfortune of receiving my first ever fic. I hope you enjoy! 🎁 Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you! ❤
> 
> Many thanks to Blue (mybluebucketofsnow) for being the best beta ever! 😁

\----- December 17th ----- 

**Simon**

I think my boyfriend is avoiding me. At first, I wasn’t too worried. Baz is studying for his last CPA exam like a fiend and I know he’s worried about passing. He’s such a swot. He really wants some posh kind of job working with numbers. What was it again? I like to call it Crazy Posh Addition (like maths, ya know?). But I think it actually is something to do with being an Accountant. Like I said, he’s a posh swot.

Baz has been studying for this incredibly important and insanely impossible (his words) exam for the entire ten months we have been dating. We met on Valentine’s Day when he came into Ebb’s Café to order some crazy fancy coffee drink he invented - pumpkin mocha breve. He was wearing an expensive looking floral shirt and snug, grey trousers. He was so hot that I got nervous and had to remake his drink three times! Now I know exactly how he likes it.

Anyway, I think Baz is avoiding me. There have been several times over the last few months when he got so caught up in studying that he pushed me away for a day or two but this is different. He hasn’t been to my apartment for almost a week and now he won’t even respond to my texts. I’m really worried about him. It’s time to get to the bottom of this.

There is no answer when I knock on the door to Baz’s apartment. I knock harder and call his name. I know he is home because his car was in his parking spot. Now I am starting to freak out. What if something terrible has happened to him? I decide to try the door and to my surprise, it isn’t locked. I open it and walk into Baz’s normally immaculate apartment to find a disaster area. There are old cups of tea and half-eaten cartons of takeout everywhere. Every other surface is covered in thick textbooks. In the middle of this chaos sits Baz, in his pajamas, with his hair a greasy mess, dark circles under his eyes, and a crazed look on his face.

Now I am terrified that something is VERY wrong. Baz usually takes pride in being so put together. Caring for his hair is practically a religion for him. 

“Baz? What… what happened? Are you alright?” I find a path through the mess and cautiously reach out to touch his shoulder.

Baz finally looks at me and blinks in surprise, like he has just noticed I am there. “Simon…?” Then a look of panic crosses his face as his hands fly up to his hair. He turns away from me and frantically tries to make himself presentable. “Get out, Snow! I do not want you here!” 

I know he isn’t happy that I have seen him like this but I have to try to help. It breaks my heart to see Baz so stressed. So, I ignore his words. I push a textbook aside and sit next to Baz on the couch. I can tell that he is struggling to keep himself together so I reach out and pull him into a tight hug. He stiffens at first and tries to push me away but I am as stubborn as he is and I don’t let go. After a few minutes he finally gives in and relaxes into me as I rub my hands soothingly up and down his back. Then his body starts shaking and I realize he is crying. 

Baz whispers into my shoulder, “I can’t do this, Simon. I will never pass this exam. I should just give up. Why did I ever think I could make it as an accountant?” 

At first, I am surprised. Baz always seems so sure of himself and in control of his emotions. Then my heart breaks for him all over again. I shift back enough to lift his head and kiss away his tears. I cradle his face in my hands and look into his eyes. I’m not the best with words but I have to say something to encourage him — to let him know I am there for him.

“Baz, you are the smartest person I have ever met. You are brilliant with numbers and have aced the other three exams you have taken so far. I am so proud of you and I know you can do this. Right now you are just too tired and stressed to see it. Let me help you. I can’t take the test for you but that doesn’t mean you have to do this by yourself.”

Baz buries his head in my neck and I put my arms around him, holding him close. After a moment he whispers, “Okay.”

“Okay. Why don’t you go take a shower while I straighten things up. I promise you will feel better once you are cleaned up and dressed.”

Baz raises one eyebrow and smirks, “When did _you_ become the voice of reason, Snow?” I try to raise my eyebrow in return but I’m pretty sure both go up, making it look like I am surprised instead of smirking. How does he do that?! Baz just smiles in return and kisses the corner of my mouth before heading to the bathroom.

**Baz**

I haven’t bathed for days and I desperately need a shower. I feel guilty taking this break from studying for my exam but I clearly cannot go on like this. I can’t believe Simon has seen me so out of control — so vulnerable. I am Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch for god’s sake, not some weak, pathetic loser. How is he not disgusted by me? Or disappointed in me? I’ve been ignoring him for days and now he has seen me break down. Why didn’t he just leave? 

I can’t believe I cried in front of him. But he was holding me so tightly and it felt like something broke loose inside me. I felt safe and cared for. I just couldn’t contain all of those fears anymore. Simon said I don’t have to do this alone. I wonder what he meant…

I would never admit it to him, but Simon was right. The shower helped and I do feel more like myself. I decide to let my hair fall in waves around my face instead of slicking it back because I know that is how Simon likes it. Crowley, I am going soft. I definitely smell better (bergamot and sandalwood body wash — my favourite) but there is not much I can do about the bags under my eyes. I need sleep for that.

I take a deep breath and walk out to the living room to face Simon. He was obviously very busy while I was showering because the apartment looks livable again. All of the trash has been collected, the tea cups are stacked to dry next to the kitchen sink, and the textbooks are all in neat piles on the coffee table.

“Snow, I …” I don’t know how to continue. Thank you for not running away? I am sorry you had to see this? I’m scared and I need you? My walls are down and it’s throwing me off my usual composure. So I decide to do what I do best - hide my emotions behind a wall of sarcasm.

“I think you missed a spot over there, Snow. And how do I know you washed those cups to my satisfaction?” 

Simon just snorts and walks over to stand in front of me. He hesitates for a moment and then reaches out to run his fingers under my eyes and down my cheeks. I want to push him away. I want him to never stop touching me. 

“When is the last time you got some decent sleep?” 

“That’s none of your concern.” I can’t look him in the eyes. I inwardly beg him to drop the subject but Simon has never been one to back down. 

“Pack a bag, Baz. You are staying at my place until the exam.”

“I don’t need a babysitter, Snow.” I can’t let him know how badly I want — no, need — his presence to keep me grounded.

“Baz, I know you are strong, but let me take care of you. Please… do it for me...” 

Simon reaches out to grab my hand and he looks so sincere. How can I deny him? I try to hold back a smile and roll my eyes instead. “I guess I could tolerate staying at your place for a few days, if you are going to be a nuisance about it.”

“Wanker! Somebody’s got to make sure you eat and sleep.” Simon is beaming as he drags me to my room to help me pack.


	2. Frosty & the Whipped Cream Incident

\----- December 18th -----

**Simon**

It is my mission for the next few days until the exam to make sure Baz showers daily, eats decent meals, and gets a reasonable amount of sleep. I will make sure to keep the apartment quiet and not to disturb his studying, except for a daily study break, which I am happy to provide since I know he won’t take one on his own. Baz has been studying for several hours when I decide it is time for his first break. I walk into my workout room (Baz has converted it into his study room for the week), take the pencil from his hand, put it in his book to mark his place, and pull him up from his chair.

“What is this, Snow? I have to keep studying.”

“No, what you have to do right now is come with me into the living room.” I tug on his hand and he reluctantly follows me to the couch.

“Guess what movie they’re showing today — Frosty the Snowman!”

“Absolutely not.”

“But it’s a Christmas classic.”

“It’s a cartoon.”

“It’s fun.”

“It’s ridiculous.”

“We’re watching.”

“I will do no such thing.”

“Come on, Baz! Just watch the movie with me then I’ll let you study in peace. Otherwise, I will follow you and sing karaoke for the rest of the day while you try to study.”

“Fine. But I won’t like it.” Baz crosses his arms in annoyance and scowls at me. If I didn’t know better, I would worry that he truly is upset with me. 

I start the movie and sit next to Baz on the couch. Every time I look over at him, he rolls his eyes at me. But as the movie goes on, I start to notice that when I laugh at something funny, his lip twitches like he is trying not to smile. I pull on his arm and convince him to hold my hand.

By the time the characters are singing “Frosty the Snowman,” Baz has relaxed enough that his foot is bopping to the music. I take this as a good sign and decide to press my luck. I stand and offer my hand to him. He gives me a suspicious look, but finally reaches out to take it. When he does, I pull him up and begin moving back and forth with him.

“What on earth are you doing, Snow?” he cries out as my over-exaggerated dance moves disrupt his usual grace and cause him to stumble. 

“ _We_ are dancing!” I start moving to the beat in the most ridiculous ways I can think of. He looks at me like I have lost my mind but I just give him my best smile and shimmy closer to him. When I start bouncing to the “thumpity, thump, thumps” of the song, he finally breaks and laughs out loud. I take his hand again, and this time he joins me in dancing. 

\----- December 19th ----- 

**Baz**

I will never admit it out loud, but that absurd movie and the dancing yesterday really helped me. When I returned to studying, I was more relaxed and better able to concentrate. And it was wonderful to spend some time with my boyfriend. I have missed him so much.

When Simon enters the room, I wonder if it is time for another Christmas movie. Rudolph, maybe? But he is standing there, wearing his “Ebb’s Café” apron, with a Santa hat on his head, a grande cup of coffee in one hand and a bottle of spray whipped cream in the other. 

“Though you might enjoy a pumpkin mocha breve for your break today. I know how much you like extra whipped cream, so I decided to bring the whole bottle!”

“Really, Snow? An entire bottle? What kind of glutton do you think I am?” I do my best to look disgusted.

He ignores my tantrum and sprays a huge mound of whipped cream on top of the coffee. He hands me the cup with a smile, and gives me a quick peck on the cheek. I return the smile (I’m not _actually_ opposed to excessive amounts of the stuff, after all) and bring the cup to my lips, savouring the first sip. When I lower the cup, Simon starts laughing at me. 

“What’s so funny, Snow?”

Instead of answering, he holds his stomach and doubles over in laughter. 

“Snow…,” I say in a threatening voice.

He points to my face and in between giggles, he finally manages to tell me. “You’ve got… whipped cream… on your lip… and on your... nose…!” 

I raise my eyebrow and smirk at him. He must see something in my eyes because he suddenly stops laughing and starts apologizing.

“I’m sorry, Baz. I shouldn’t have laughed…” His voice trails off and his hand comes up in defense as I stalk closer to him.

“Don’t be mad at me, Baz. Please! I didn’t mean it.” 

I glare at him as I reach for the bottle. Before he knows what is happening, I flash him a sinister smile and unleash whipped cream all over his face. Now it is my turn to laugh as Simon sputters. 

He takes me by surprise when he recovers quickly, sliding a handful of whipped cream off his face and throwing it at me. It hits me in the chest and splashes up on my face. I retaliate with a spray of cream in his hair.

“Baz!” 

“Don’t start something you aren’t willing to finish, Snow!”

Simon lunges at me and we fight for control of the bottle. Neither of us can control our laughter as whipped cream flies everywhere. When the bottle runs out, Simon shrugs and says, “What now?”

I grab his face and lick the cream off of his cheek. He shudders.

“Baz, that tickles!”

“You taste delicious, Snow. But I can’t have dessert now. I have an exam to study for.”


	3. Scones & Cuddles Under the Tree

\----- December 20th ----- 

**Simon**

One of my favourite ways to show Baz I care is to bake for him. So, for today’s break I am going to make him my famous sour cherry scones. As I prepare the ingredients, my mind starts to wander to the whipped cream incident from yesterday. When Baz gave me that look, I thought I was in serious trouble. I never would have guessed that he would be willing to make such a mess! And then when he licked the whipped cream off of me… So hot…

I shake my head to try to clear my mind. These scones have to be perfect and I can’t afford to let myself get distracted. But those sexy lips… those graceful fingers… that talented tongue… STOP! Pay attention Simon!

As I wait for the scones to bake, I hum “Frosty the Snowman.” I smile as I remember Baz letting go and allowing himself to join my ridiculous dance. He seems to be enjoying the breaks I have planned and he looks much more like himself now that he is eating and sleeping properly. I just hope I am doing enough to help him.

When they are done, I bring a plate full of the scones, a tub of butter, and a cup of tea to Baz. He looks up when he hears me come into the room and gives me one of his gorgeous smiles. “The scones smell wonderful.” 

I slather a hunk of butter onto a scone and hand it to Baz. He takes a look and smirks at me. “Snow… Maybe we should try having some scone with our butter.” 

I smack him on the shoulder. “The whole point of a scone is to be the perfect vessel for the butter. Come on, Baz! Try one. I made them just for you.” 

Baz chuckles and takes a bite. “Hmmm… Delicious as always, Snow. Thank you.”

I stay with Baz and feed him bits of scone drowning in butter as he excitedly tells me about some obscure auditing law that he’s sure will be on the exam. I have no idea what he is talking about but I want to spend as much time with him as I can, and I love to see him light up when he gets worked up about something. He’s such a swot, but I wouldn’t change a thing about him. When it’s time for him to return to studying, I leave him with the remaining scones and a kiss on his butter-coated lips.

\----- December 21st -----

**Baz**

I’m beginning to think that Simon has forgotten about a break today and I have to admit that I am more than a little disappointed. The breaks have been helping to keep my anxiety at bay. But maybe it’s for the best. The exam is tomorrow, after all, and I need all of the last minute study time I can get.

It’s well past dinner time when I hear Simon call me to join him. Curious, I close my book and wander toward his voice. The living room has been transformed into a Christmas wonderland. There are lights, tinsel, and evergreen boughs everywhere. A big, beautiful tree covered in lights and brightly colored ornaments stands in the corner. It must have taken Simon all day to decorate. 

I look all around and finally find Simon on the floor. “Snow, why are you laying under the tree?”

“Because it’s beautiful under here. Come see.”

I make my way over to Simon and lay down next to him. I look up into the tree and he is right. The light reflecting off of the ornaments _is_ beautiful. The smell of the pine, the quiet of the apartment, and the warmth radiating from Simon’s body is very relaxing. I grab his hand and bring it to my lips for a kiss. 

“Thank you, Snow. This is lovely. _You_ are lovely. I don’t know how I would have survived these last few days without you.” 

Simon smiles shyly as his face floods with a blush. “I’m glad I could be there for you, Baz. I’m so proud of you.”

I lean over and press my lips to Simon’s. The kiss is long and slow and tender. When we finally break apart, I lay my head on his chest and Simon holds me tight. Right now, in this moment, I can let myself believe that I am ready for the exam tomorrow… that I have what it takes to be a CPA… that everything will be okay.


	4. A Special Package

\----- December 22nd -----

**Baz**

I wake up in Simon’s bed, with his arms wrapped around me. I’d never admit it, but he knows I love being the “little spoon.” I can feel his heat searing into me and I feel so safe… so accepted… so wanted. I never thought I would find someone like this. Never believed I deserved this happiness. I carefully roll over so I can take in his gorgeous face without waking him. He looks so peaceful and for a few moments, I am at peace as well. Then I remember that my exam is in just a few hours and I start to panic.

Simon must feel my tension because he begins to stir. He pulls me closer with a sleepy smile and gently kisses my forehead, my eyes, my cheek, my lips. 

“Baz, relax. I’ve got you. You are ready for today and you are going to kill it on this exam.”

I sigh and melt closer into the warmth of the sun that is Simon Snow. He is running his hands up and down my back and pressing soft kisses onto my lips. I force myself to let my anxiety go for just a little bit more and enjoy the bliss of being comforted by my boyfriend.

**Simon**

We stayed cuddled up in bed together until Baz had to get ready to leave for his exam. Every time I felt his body get tense, I tried my best to reassure him. I wanted to tell him that he is the smartest person I have ever known. That he is amazing and perfect and brilliant. But I didn’t know how. I’ve never been good with words, so I just held him close and showered him with kisses. Somehow, it seemed to be enough.

Now Baz is at the door, nervously pulling on his gloves. He won’t admit it, but I can tell he is worried. I step closer and cradle his face with my hand. The other finds its way into his silky black hair. As I bring our lips together for one last kiss, I try to push all of my love into it. All of my confidence in him. After a minute I reluctantly pull my lips away and bring our foreheads together. 

“You are going to go and ace this exam, Mr. CPA. You make math sexy.”

This earns me a smirk and a raised eyebrow. I can see Baz pulling himself together, putting on the carefully controlled, confident face he presents to the world. With a nod of his head and a final kiss to my cheek, he is out the door.

**Baz**

I am giddy with relief but trying not to show it. I have to keep up appearances after all. Even so, a smile escapes my lips as I pull out my cell phone to text Simon.

Baz: _The exam is over, Snow._

Simon: _And…_

Baz: _I believe the results will be favourable._

Simon: _YESSSS!!! I knew it!_ 😁

Baz: _Calm down, Snow._

Simon: _I am so proud of you!!! Come home and we can celebrate…_ 😉 

Come home… I can’t help but smile when I read his words. Simon wants me to come home to him.

As I let myself into Simon’s apartment, I can’t help but wonder what kind of celebration he has in mind. He made those scones the other day, but maybe he baked a cake this time. Or perhaps he has a gift of some kind. I wouldn’t say no to a new graphing calculator... He’s not crazy enough to get me something living, is he? A plant or, God forbid, a puppy? Actually, that would be just like Simon but surely he wouldn’t _really_ get me a pet… I start looking around for clues and notice that he isn’t in the living room, so I call out, “Snow?”

“I’m here.” It sounds like he is calling from the bedroom. I hope he has finally decided to put his clean clothes away like a civilized human being.

I turn the corner and stop, my jaw hanging open. Simon is on his bed, laid out like a sexy underwear model. He is completely naked, except for his cock, which is wrapped up in shiny wrapping paper like a package, with a big red bow. At first, I can feel my cheeks turning red but then all of the blood rushes south with desire. I want him… NOW!

**Simon**

Baz is just standing there, staring at me with his mouth open. At first, I am afraid that I was very, very wrong — he doesn’t want me. But then I notice the growing bulge in his trousers and I relax. “I’m so proud of you, babe!” 

Baz is clearly flustered but after a moment he finally manages to speak. “What is _this_ , Snow?”

“Come unwrap your gift and find out.” I’m not sure where this confidence is coming from. All I know is that I am finally ready to show Baz how much I want him… to share all of myself with him. 

Baz and I have stayed over at each other’s apartments several times since we started dating each other exclusively. We snog — a lot. I have even seen him naked and tasted his cock, but something has held me back from going any further. Baz is gorgeous and sexy and perfect. His chest is perfectly sculpted with a layer of hair that I love to run my fingers through. His cock is beautiful - pale and slightly curved - the perfect length and girth. His footballer’s legs are long and perfectly muscled. 

I am… well, I’m just me. Since leaving the care homes I grew up in, I have put on a little bit of extra weight. I’m nothing special to look at. I am covered in freckles and moles. My cock is big enough, I guess, but it isn’t beautiful like Baz’s. I don’t have much to offer someone like him. I’m not smart and I have a hard time expressing myself. I don’t understand why, but for some reason Baz stays with me. 

What surprises me even more is that Baz actually _wants_ me — he tells me I’m sexy and he wants to see me without my clothes. He’s even asked if he could take me into his mouth. But I haven’t been ready until now. The fear I felt when Baz ignored me and I thought something was wrong and the relief I felt when I found him and was able to be there for him has helped me understand how I feel. I love him. I want to be his and for him to be mine. 

**Baz**

“Come unwrap your gift and find out.” Have I heard him correctly? Have I fallen asleep somewhere and entered one of my wildest dreams? 

I have never seen so much of Simon’s body before. I’ve seen him shirtless, but this is different. He is gorgeous and sexy and perfect. I can feel myself hardening in my trousers. Simon looks me up and down and I can tell he has noticed my body’s reaction to seeing him laid out like a gift from the gods. To my surprise (and delight), this seems to turn him on as well. I can see his package shift as his own length hardens.

Simon and I have been intimate but have only gone so far. His mouth has been on my cock but he has never been comfortable letting me return the favour. My mind is clouded with so many questions. Is he offering what I think he’s offering? Why now? Why with me? Is this real? How far is he willing to go? 

I want to go to Simon but I hesitate. I am afraid that once I touch and taste him I will be unable to stop myself. I have wanted him — loved him — for so long now. I want to map out every mole on his beautiful body. I want to give myself to him fully. But I do not want to push him into anything he is not ready for.

“Baz…?”

Simon’s voice breaks me out of my musings. I look at his face and see worry starting to form. I’ve been silent for too long. Pull yourself together, Basilton.

“Snow… I…”

“Do you not want this, Baz?” His face drops and I know my hesitation has hurt him. “I’m sorry… I thought…”

“NO!” Crowley, I am horrible at this. Don’t ruin this Basilton. “What, exactly, are you offering, Snow?”

Simon’s face turns a lovely shade of red. He looks away and quietly says, “I want to give you anything you want. Everything… If you want it, that is…” 

At that moment I realize that Simon is just as nervous, unsure, and inexperienced as I am. It means the world that he is offering to give himself to me — that I can be his first and he can be mine. Crowley, I’m living a charmed life. 

With more confidence than I actually feel, I stride forward and sit on the bed. Part of me wants to push him away or pretend I don’t care, to protect myself, but I can’t lose what I have with Simon. I have to let down my walls and be vulnerable.

“I want it all, Snow. I want you.” I lean over and capture his lips in a kiss. 

Simon reaches up to tangle a hand in my hair and pulls me tighter to him. His tongue is caressing my lips and begging for entrance. I am happy to oblige. I open my mouth to let him in and thrill in the taste that is uniquely Simon. There is a moan, and I am not sure who it came from. At this point, I don’t even care. I devour his tongue like a man starving.

**Simon**

My hand is in Baz’s glorious hair and my tongue is in his mouth, but it’s not enough. There is too much between us. Too much space… too many clothes…

“You’re overdressed,” I mumble into Baz’s mouth in between kisses. He sits up and begins unbuttoning his shirt while I nervously fumble with his belt. His shirt falls down his arms and he stands to remove his trousers. He hooks his thumb in the band of his underwear and pauses for a moment. I smile and nod, encouraging him to continue. His pants drop to the floor and my mouth goes dry as his perfect cock finally springs free. My package leaps in response.

I reach out for Baz and he returns to the bed. I wrap my arms around him and whisper into his ear, “What do you want, Baz?”

“You. Always you, Snow.”

“I’m already yours. Tell me what you want. You can have it. I’m ready to give you everything.”

His cheeks burn bright red and at first I don't think he is going to answer me. But then I hear him whisper, “I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me. To… to make love to me…” I can tell that Baz is nervous but I have never wanted something so badly in my life. 

“Unwrap your gift, then.” I try to sound seductive but I am sure I just sound ridiculous. I half expect him to laugh and turn away from me. Instead, he swallows, nods, and shyly moves so he can reach my wrapped cock.

**Baz**

“I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me. To… to make love to me…” I have never been so nervous but I have never wanted something so badly in my life. 

Simon tells me to unwrap my gift, and my stomach drops in anticipation. I move so I can reach it and hesitantly touch the bow. I look up at Simon to make sure this is what he really wants. He smiles, and I can see desire burning in his eyes. 

I take my time, removing first the bow and then the wrapping paper. Simon’s cock is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Mine is slightly longer, but his is definitely thicker. For a moment I worry that it will be too much for me to take, but I push the fear aside and decide it is perfect. It makes my mouth water and all I want to do is taste it. So I let myself go and envelop his hard member in my mouth. It smells like Simon — butter and cinnamon and a hint of something smokey — mixed with the musk of desire. I run my tongue up the underside of his cock and revel in the taste of his pre-cum on my tongue. 

This is the first time I have ever sucked a dick and I am unsure what to do. I am worried that I am not doing it right. I decide to try taking him deeper and I hollow out my cheeks as I suck him harder. Simon moans my name and reaches down to grab my hair. That is all the encouragement I need. I take one hand and run it up Simon’s stomach to his chest. My fingers seek out his nipple and I tease the nub until it is hard. My other hand circles around the base of his cock, pumping what I cannot manage to fit in my mouth. 

Simon moans again and calls out my name. “Yes, Baz! So good!” My desire spikes and I can feel my own pre-cum dripping down my thigh. I try to ignore my need as I continue to bring pleasure to Simon. I alternate between running my tongue along the tip of his cock, sucking and licking the pre-cum from his slit, and taking as much of his shaft into my mouth as I can. Simon writhes beneath me and makes the most delicious noises.

**Simon**

Baz is unwrapping my cock and looking at it like it's the most precious gift he has ever received. Just when I think he will never move, he is swallowing me down and the heat of his mouth is incredible. I lose myself to the sensations of his tongue on my cock and his fingers on my nipple. I am seeing stars and I can’t stop the moans that are leaving my lips. I call Baz’s name and have to stop myself from thrusting into his mouth. My body is on fire and I never want it to end, but I am getting close to exploding.

“Baz…” He hums in acknowledgement and continues to bring me pleasure. It feels like he is sucking all coherent thoughts out through my dick.

“Baz…,” I try again. “Baz… stop!”

Baz pulls off of me with a pop and looks upset. “I’m sorry… I thought it was okay…” 

“No! Baz, it was brilliant! But if you didn’t stop I was going to cum. And I want to wait until, you know…” I can’t make myself say it. What if he changed his mind? What if he doesn’t want to continue?

“Oh!” Suddenly Baz is smirking. “That good, huh?” That’s the Baz I know and love. Suddenly my doubts melt away.

“Get up here, you wanker!”

Baz makes his way up my body. He is so graceful — so sexy. I can’t believe that he is mine. His lips claim my own and this time it is _his_ tongue demanding entrance into _my_ mouth. Our kisses are hot and passionate. We savour each other until we can’t breathe.

Then Baz moves his lips to my forehead, my cheeks, my neck. He sucks hard, making me moan and leaving a love bite on my shoulder. His hands are wandering all over my body, his lips trailing behind. My whole body is on fire again. After a few minutes I realize he is targeting all of my moles. He knows I am self conscious about them, and I almost ask him to stop. But he has told me before that he thinks they are sexy and the way he is kissing me makes me feel like he is worshipping them. Worshipping _me_.

Baz deserves the same attention and devotion, so I flip us over until I am on top. I start by running my hands up and down his chest and stomach. He’s never said anything, but I think Baz is embarrassed by his hairy chest. He shouldn’t be though — I think it’s one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen. I decide to tell him so. 

“My God, you are so fucking sexy, Baz.” I run my fingers through the hair on his chest and lick my lips. “Your chest really turns me on.” Baz blushes and turns away, but I’m pretty sure he is trying to hide a small smile.

I lean down and take a nipple into my mouth, letting my tongue flick back and forth across the bud. Baz sighs and threads his fingers through my curls, arching his back and pulling me closer. I pause for a moment to turn my attention to the other bud and he whimpers.

“Snow, don’t stop. Feels so good…”

I smile and lavish his nipples as he moans for more.

**Baz**

I can’t help but hold my breath when Simon begins rubbing my chest. Should I have shaved? Waxed? Does my chest hair turn him off? I don’t have to worry long because to my amazement, he tells me I’m sexy. The hair turns him on! I guess I should have known. He is fascinated by the hair on my head, after all. 

Suddenly my nipple is in his mouth and all my thoughts are gone. As his tongue moves, my whole body reacts and I can’t keep myself from grabbing those glorious curls and arching into his touch. I can’t stop the whimper that escapes me when the warmth of his mouth leaves my chest. I am mortified by my lack of control but his smile melts my heart. As he lavishes his attention on my other nipple, I relax and let my body respond with whatever sounds it wants. 

When he is done with my nipples, Simon’s mouth returns to mine, kissing me slow and deep. My heart starts to flutter as a hand travels farther south, wrapping around my cock. He squeezes and then starts pumping his hand up and down. Somehow, I find myself getting even harder and pre-cum is leaking all over his hand. It feels incredible, but I want more. I start thrusting my hips up, trying to gain more friction. 

Simon stops me with a hand to my hips. He takes the other hand off my cock and again, I whimper at the loss. I’m about to say something sarcastic to hide my embarrassment when Simon smiles and brings his hand to his mouth to lick my juices off of his fingers. I watch, mesmerized, with my mouth hanging open.

“God, Baz! You taste so good.” 

I want to hide my face in embarrassment but decide to give him a raised eyebrow and my best smirk instead. 

**Simon**

Baz is smirking at me again but I ignore it. I move to press our bodies together instead. Our cocks are rubbing against each other. It feels amazing but it’s not enough. I’m not sure how to ask for more. 

Baz finds a mole — this time on my neck — and leaves another love bite. His lips are everywhere as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. He pushes his hips up, grinding against me. Our movements get more and more frantic as our pleasure mounts.

Baz lets out an obscene moan and bites my lip. His voice is deep and husky when he pleads, “Please… Snow… I need you inside me…” 

My dick twitches and somehow I get even harder as I moan, “Yes, Baz… Yes!”

**Baz**

I should be embarrassed when I plead for Simon but I am too far gone to care. I’m not sure how much Simon actually knows about the details of sex between two men so I am relieved to see that he has a bottle of lube. My cheeks turn red and I look away as I start fingering myself — stretching my hole to receive the glorious gift that is Simon’s cock. 

Simon makes a strangled noise and I turn to look at him, expecting him to be disgusted. Instead, I find that he is stroking himself as he watches me, mesmerized by the fingers that I am slowly pumping in and out. After a minute he licks his lips and says, “Fuck, that’s hot! Can I…? I want to do it, Baz.”

All I seem to be able to do is nod my head as I pass him the bottle. I can tell that he is nervous and excited. He has poured an obscene amount of lube on his fingers, but I don’t care. I just want him to touch me — to fill me. He rubs the tip of a finger around my rim and then slowly pushes in. I can’t help the gasp that escapes me. This is already so much better than anything I have done to myself. But my gasp startles Simon and concern fills his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Baz. Am I hurting you?”

“No. It’s good. Please continue.”

He smiles and nods as he begins to move his finger in and out. He has a look of desire on his face that sets my cock weeping. “More, Snow. I need more.”

“Is this okay?” he asks as he adds a second finger. At my nod, he pushes in deeper until I arch my back with a moan as he hits my sweet spot and my body fills with fire. I already feel like I could explode. He continues moving, fingers scissoring to stretch me, searching to brush against my prostate again and again. I start to writhe with pleasure and hear myself panting, “Yes. Right there, Snow. Yes!”

“Are you ready for another?”

“Yes,” I gasp and a third finger joins the others. This time the stretch hurts but I ignore the burn. As the pleasure builds again, my moans get louder. Simon moans in response and begins lavishing kisses on my hips and sucking love bites onto my thighs. My need for Simon is growing out of control. I can’t stop myself from moving my hips and fucking myself on his fingers. Simon’s eyes glaze over with lust.

“Snow, I’m ready. I need you inside me. Now… Please…”

Simon removes his fingers and moves up to kiss me. “How… How should we do this?”

I’m nervous, but I have never been more sure about anything in my life. “I want to see you. To hold you.” I place a pillow under my hips and open my legs wide to receive him.

Simon has already leaked so much pre-cum that he hardly needs any lube. He lines himself up with my entrance and looks at me with adoration and desire as he slowly pushes in. As the head of his cock enters me, I suck in a breath. The pain is exquisite. 

When he hears my breath Simon freezes, then moves to withdraw from me. “Wait,” I cry as I grab his arm.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Baz.”

“You’re not hurting me, Snow. I just need a moment to adjust. I want to keep going. I… I need to have you inside me.”

“I want you too, Baz. But are you sure it’s okay? I’m not doing it wrong, am I?”

I reach up to caress his cheek and he leans into my hand. “No, Simon. It’s perfect. You’re perfect.” 

**Simon**

“You called me Simon!” I know I am grinning like a fool but I can’t help it. Baz opens his mouth to deny it, but I cut him off. “You can’t take it back, Baz. I heard you. You called me Simon. I like it when you call me Simon,” I finish in a whisper.

Baz pulls me down for a kiss and sighs into my mouth, “My Simon…” He sucks on my lower lip for a moment and then he whispers into my ear, “I’m ready for you to move, Simon.”

As slowly and gently as I can, I push deeper into Baz. I can feel his walls clenching around me and it takes all of my self control not to give in to my need to just take him. Little by little, he is able to take more of me, until finally I am completely engulfed in his delicious heat.

Baz moans and wraps his long, sexy legs around my waist, pulling me in closer — deeper. As he arches his back, I slowly start to move. “Baz, you're so tight. So perfect...” I murmur into his ear and trail kisses down his neck.

Baz clings to me and begins to move as well. We fit so well together, it’s almost like magic. Before long, we are moving in rhythm together and it is like we were made for each other. Baz is moaning and calling my name, over and over. 

“Yes, Simon... Don’t stop... So full… Simon, please… Like that… So good, Simon… More… I need more...”

I want to give Baz everything. I look into his eyes and try to show him how much I love him — want him — need him. As the ecstasy builds, I move faster and thrust deeper. Baz tangles his hands in my hair and smashes our lips together. We moan into each other’s mouths and savour the overwhelming sensations.

I feel so connected to Baz that I never want this to end. But the pleasure is so intense that I am not sure how much longer I can hold on. “Baz, I’m close. I need to pull out…”

Baz just holds me closer. He looks in my eyes and whispers, “No, Simon… Please… I want you to finish inside me… Fill me up… Please…”

All I can do is nod — my heart is racing so fast I can’t even speak. I reach down and wrap my fingers around his cock, pumping in time to the rhythm of my thrusts. Baz gasps and buries his head in my neck, his fingers scratching across my back.

“Oh, Simon… So good… I’m going to cum…”

“Yes, cum for me Baz.” I thrust into his tight heat three more times before he is arching his back and screaming my name. His release explodes over my hand and onto his stomach. As wave after wave of pleasure pulses through his body, Baz clenches around my cock buried deep inside him. 

The sight of Baz’s release sends me over the edge into my own orgasm. His contracting muscles milk every last drop out of me until he is full of my cum. I collapse onto Baz, spent and sated. 

**Baz**

I cling to Simon as if I might wake to find this was all just a dream… a glorious, perfect dream. I never thought I could be this happy. I never knew I could love someone so much. Simon giving himself to me was the best gift I could ever ask for. A tear forms at the corner of my eye and I try to blink it away, but it falls down my cheek instead. Simon sees it and looks at me with concern.

“Baz… what’s wrong? Did I hurt you? Are you sorry that we…?”

I reach out to touch his lips and cup his cheek in my hand. “No. Simon, love, everything was perfect.” 

“Love…?” 

I think about denying it or joking it off — what if he doesn’t feel the same? But he is looking at me with hope in his eyes and I don’t want to ruin what we have shared together. 

“Yes. Simon, I love you. I know you might not feel the same way…”

“Baz…”

“And I don’t want you to feel pressured to say it back…”

“Baz, listen…”

“I don’t expect you to…”

“I love you, too!” 

“You what…?” I search Simon’s eyes, looking for malice or deception or hesitation. But all I see is tenderness and adoration as he repeats those incredible, life-changing words.

“I love you, Baz.”

Simon loves me… I’ve changed my mind. _That_ is the best gift ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dem- I gave Baz chest hair as a special gift just for you! 😉😘


End file.
